


Feeling

by decaf_kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt: Any AU, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty
Summary: Itachi runs a small porn studio with four main performers: Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tenzo. He feels very little while surrounded by sex, but he creates resplendent porn for an online audience. But now one of his actors is showing unusual interest in the camera... or maybe the man behind it?(All tagged pairs get their turn in the smut spotlight!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Itachi, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is indulgent as hell. I feel no shame, though. You shouldn't either. Just enjoy the sexfest and Gai fucking everyone, including Itachi, who I think we can all agree really needs to get fucked. 
> 
> If you want Gai/Kakashi, or Gai/Iruka, or Gai/Tenzo, check out 1st chapter.  
> If you're here for Kakashi/Iruka/Tenzo, check start of 2nd chapter.  
> If you're here for Gai/Itachi smut only, check 2nd half of 2nd chapter.
> 
> But I'd suggest just reading the whole thing. It's all very good smut, I promise!!  
> ___

Even surrounded by sex, he felt very little.

Certainly he paid attention to their bodies: his skill was in following their fucking. While the studio was small and the set modest, Itachi utilized his gifted gaze, and he produced resplendent porn. 

It helped that his actors were fine and that they liked each other. Each of his four primary stars were flexible – physically but also sexually – and they have enjoyed the last year, exploring facets of their identities and every inch of one another’s bodies. Of course Itachi pursued them with camera in hand, and he’s edited excellently, creating a sensual dream for his audience. As a result, sales were exceptionally high for such a small company as his. The pay was higher than industry standard, and Itachi was so demure in his direction, that his four main actors had never strayed.

There was one issue, though.

His stage name was the Beast, but he signed his contract as Maito Gai. Without a doubt, Gai was one of Itachi’s best products: he had a stupefying muscular body, a blinding grin, and a work ethic and cock equally reminiscent of a wild stallion. He worked well with the other top three performers – Hound, Sensei, and Hardwood – or - Kakashi, Iruka, and Tenzo – in whatever scenario Itachi orchestrated for them, in whatever arrangement he proposes with the other men. 

But Gai kept looking directly at the camera. 

It first happened two months ago when the Beast was fucking Hound in the Pearly Gates position. While having distinctly different body types, Gai and Kakashi enjoyed a searing rivalry, especially when it came to endurance during sex. The subsequent film always played well online: fans felt that the two men actually wanted to engage with each other, that the orgasms were desperately sought, that the repressed moans and bit lips and blushing messes were all real. In particular people seemed to want Gai fucking the life out of Kakashi, so Itachi directed another short segment of the two of them doing a very exposed position, the Pearly Gates.

Gai was flat on his back, Kakashi laid out on top of him, both of them totally nude. The contrast between Iruka and Kakashi’s skin was better – so much dark on white – but Gai’s sun-bronzed skin did look tantalizing against Kakashi’s fine pale form. Both men had their legs bent up, but it was Gai doing almost all the work of fucking, thrusting up into Kakashi without seeing anything. 

The shot was enticing: from this angle, Gai’s thick cock could be watched going deep inside Kakashi, disappearing into the pink, over and over and over again. With his body on full display, resting his back against Gai’s chest, Kakashi could do nothing to cover his own hard cock, which was ridiculously stiff, bouncing at every thrust, until the delirious, wet-eyed bottom couldn’t endure anymore and then began to stroke himself in shameless exhibition for the camera.

Never ceasing his rhythm, Gai’s hand went across Kakashi’s pale abdomen, lightly tread upwards, then pinched a pink nipple repeatedly, sending his partner into a strangled moan and squeezed-tight mismatched eyes. The slow fucking that followed was perfect for the camera: Kakashi looked more and more pitiful, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, fluttering his pretty eyelashes, throwing a frustrated look down and back at the other man. He could be a top, but, when he was with Gai, the silver-haired Hound turned into a pleading desperate mess of a man.

It made for great sales.

Itachi was close by, catching a shot of Gai’s cock picking up the pace, suddenly slamming into Kakashi in answer to his begging expression. As he jack-hammered the other man, making Kakashi lose half his dignity and all of his propriety, cursing profanely when he wasn’t gasping, Gai did something very unusual for him. He stopped – just for a second – looking at his partner.

He glanced up at the camera.

Itachi tried not to be startled: the stare actually felt directed at him, not the lens. Normally, none of the performers looked at the camera – it just wasn’t the style of their studio to be meta like that. However, they’d had moments where Itachi’s presence was sensed in the scene, where they all behaved true to form and acted like the director was there in the room with them. But this wasn’t one of those films, and Gai’s gaze wasn’t submissive nor compliant, not in the least.

Instead, Gai’s dark eyes locked on the camera lens like he wanted to _fuck_ his observer.

But so soon it was gone, and Kakashi kissed him through a mutual moan as both of them came.

A few weeks later, Gai was nude on his knees, arms bound behind him with bright red rope. His darker skin was flushed a near-matching rosy hue, and his skin shone with sweat, so much sweat. His cock was hard and erect between his thighs – absolutely abandoned, completely neglected. 

Because this was a scene, often requested, frequently filmed, of Sensei dominating the Beast. Although he had a friendly appearance, even with his facial scar, Iruka was at his finest when clad in skintight black leather, wearing knee-high stiletto boots, and wielding a riding crop. His brown hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail; his soft eyes transformed strict by librarian’s glasses. The tip of the crop had flirted with the tip of Gai’s cock more than a few times already: the black leather loop was wet with beads of white precum, which made for truly beautiful video.

To see Gai surrendering – that really got fans going. 

He was so massive, his muscle so bulky, that in comparison Iruka was slender, almost feminine. Itachi knew from market response to earlier films that their customers liked the studio’s two darker-skinned performers together. Others confessed to enjoying the old stereotype of a macho gay man and femme gay man together – but also subverting it – both explicitly and excessively. 

So this was yet another time that Iruka had Gai on his knees, hopelessly pleading to get his face fucked and his mouth used and his throat abused. His dialogue was never especially clever – Itachi had worked with him early on his career to calm down and not to shout lines – but Gai’s voice could roll husky, and his big massive male frame really did look good crushed under Iruka’s sharp black heel. The thick muscles of Gai’s bare thighs stretched as he lifted upwards, trying to reach Iruka’s lovely cock, which, while not as large as Gai’s nor as long as Kakashi’s, was picture-perfect and looked stunning on camera. 

Iruka’s expression darkened at the disobedience. “What a bad beast,” he scolded in disappointment as he slapped the side of Gai’s cock with the crop again, sending the man shuddering and clenching his teeth. But Iruka was a pro at the switch. Soon he gave Gai a coy little look, one of pure pity, and said, “You’re such a cock-slut. Come here, open your mouth.”

It was by no means the first time that Itachi watched Gai get brutally face-fucked. By his count, this was the sixth time – five of those by Iruka, with one by Kakashi during one of their battles for dominance. As usual, Gai’s broad face and chiseled bone structure sold well on film, especially as he worked to flex open his jaw further and take in Iruka, all of Iruka. He was rather adept at not choking, but then again, Iruka wanted to make him choke, and Iruka always got what he wanted, meaning that within a minute, Gai’s cheeks were glistening wet with tears, and he was pulling back his head, drawing in a huge breath, clearing his throat, coughing at the force.

Of course Iruka knew Gai’s limits – he was very good at recognizing when and how to challenge his fellow actors – and he waited out the right amount of time before clutching Gai’s black hair and thrusting all of his cock into Gai’s mouth in one terrific movement. 

Underneath them, Gai’s cock twitched delighted, more precum spilling out.

Then, instead of Gai looking up through tears at Iruka, which is what they’d agreed upon –

He shot a glance towards the camera.

It was so disturbing that Itachi almost stepped away from them. The intensity of Gai’s stare was rarely directed anywhere towards him; it was nearly impossible to withstand it during filming. 

Iruka was still aggressively, relentlessly, fucking his mouth while holding his hair fiercely tight. 

Yet Gai was looking into the camera again! He shouldn’t – not once, not for an instant, definitely not a second time.

Just as Itachi went to gesture off-screen to stop doing that –

Still encased in red rope and totally immobilized, Gai winced suddenly, Iruka’s eyebrows rose high up his scarred face, and they all watched as Gai came without being touched.

They did not talk about it. Firstly, it made for excellent video. Secondly, Itachi didn’t understand what had provoked the other man, one of his best performers, to deviate from the script. Of all his actors, Gai had the best stamina, even if Kakashi hotly disagreed and demanded competition. Sudden orgasms were not the norm for any porn studio, but they made it work that time with Iruka, who punished the much larger man by fucking him over an office desk set up in a cubicle.

A week ago, Itachi decided he might be wrong, that Gai wasn’t actually looking into the camera.

The revelation occurred because Gai did it a third time, this time while fucking Hardwood against a faux exposed-brick wall. Even though Hardwood was an appropriate if absurd stage name, it made no sense for Tenzo when he paired up with Gai. For two men with serious looks, Tenzo and Gai suited each other just fine, because by the end of every session together, they both lost their reason and turned to lovemaking. It was truthfully very interesting the first time that Itachi had paired them together – the combo was inevitable considering the small number of performers in his studio – but he had not predicted the outcome of their shared performance.

As it turned out, they fell into romance every time.

The scene never mattered, the setting was always forgotten.

Unlike any of the other groupings, Gai and Tenzo seemed obsessed with eye contact. They kissed slow. They fucked tender. Even when Itachi directed them into unusual positions – and he had tried many different ones with the two of them – they invariably sunk into slow loving sex.

So surprise churned into shock this time when Gai looked over at the camera once more.

He’d pushed Tenzo against a wall, both of them still wearing jeans and T-shirts. They’d kissed for a long while there; Gai had jerked them both off after some time. Still, Tenzo wanted more, silently, saying nothing, and he clung to Gai, who eventually lifted him so Tenzo could wrap his half-clad legs around Gai’s thick waist. They went raw, which was atypical for Itachi’s studio, but the audience was put off by condoms, and this particular pairing always agreed to the extra feature.

Tenzo and Gai were, as usual, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. The sex was slow, so carefully and agonizingly slow, but it sang with sincerity and sensuality, seeming like this was a voyeuristic tape of long-time lovers, which their audience ate up and couldn’t stop raving about.

But then Gai turned his chin a little and looked over at –

Oh, he’s not looking at the camera.

Fortunately Itachi had enough self-control not to freeze as he realized his misunderstanding. 

Maito Gai was looking at him.

During sex.

Or rather –

During sex while being filmed by him.

Restraining any reaction, he kept filming. A moment later, Gai turned back to his partner as if he’d done nothing unusual. They continued their breathtaking romance with Gai thrusting up into him with such a real aching intimacy and Tenzo panting open-mouthed, staring down at him, as Tenzo’s back was rubbed raw against the wall and Gai’s body flexed, sweated, and worshipped him. They held long lingering looks, the heat between them sweltering, the want without restraint, the tenderness touching on tragic.

When Tenzo was close, he threw his head back with a shaky breath, and Gai swiftly kissed his throat, then roughly sucked a nice bruising mark into the man’s skin, which was just the right thing to do, because Tenzo moaned, sounding nearly pained he was in such sensitive bliss, and white cum splashed over Gai’s dark shirt. He followed shortly, but only after Tenzo tucked his face into Gai’s shoulder, murmuring soft encouragement, clenching Gai’s back with hungry hopeful hands. 

Itachi said his congratulations and thank-you, then left the two to clean up, just as he always did.

But, when he was alone, he stared into the mirror, into his own exhausted dark eyes, and wondered what his star performer was doing… what Gai was thinking… what Gai wanted...

For the first time, Itachi felt something while surrounded by sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written in my life.
> 
> Kakashi/Iruka/Tenzo to start, then Gai/Itachi. Both are just so very filthy.
> 
> I would love to know what you think, but whatever happens, please enjoy, you glorious creature. You deserve the best smut in the world, and I live to serve.
> 
> ____

Itachi specialized in gay men on screen – not gay for pay – not straight men needing cash. He’d never experimented with straight men in his films. It seemed so forced, the transaction steeped in capitalistic desperation. Instead, he preferred to have performers like the three in his studio, partially because of what they were doing right now, in the moments before the video started.

Dressed in a white robe, Tenzo was sitting on the table, looking up at the similarly-robed Iruka, who was pinching both of his cheeks and making them pink while smiling at him in an attempt to be reassuring. Tenzo’s little wince was receding with the attention, but his dark eyes were still searching Iruka’s, and finally Tenzo admitted, his tone soft and shy, “I always feel like I’m disappointing you guys. You’re so…” He glanced away, shrugging. “Strong? I don’t know… You and Kakashi are powerful. I’m…” His gaze drifted back to Iruka, his expression opening up with all his anxious awful honesty. “I’m not, not compared to you two.”

Even with his back to Itachi, it was obvious that Iruka must have made a face, because Tenzo shrugged again, more emphatically, and started to retreat from his uncomfortable confession.

However, Iruka seized the moment, leaned towards the other man, and captured him behind the neck, pulling them close. Using his teacher voice, authoritative but educational, he corrected, “You amaze us, every time. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” The kiss that Iruka left on Tenzo’s nose was sweet; Tenzo blushed real pretty, looking up at him with stars in his eyes. 

It would have made for nice video, but this was their private ritual in preparation for a threesome.

Kakashi slunk out, wearing only skinny blue jeans that gripped his ass and legs. He chugged the rest of his coffee, set the empty mug aside, and then drifted over to his two co-stars. The smug smile would have been unappealing on another man, but Hound made it look wolfish, like he was about to devour men. His hand went to Tenzo’s chin and tilted his whole face upward. They shared intensity for a second before Kakashi dipped down and pressed a chaste kiss on Tenzo’s lips. Barely backing away, the silver-haired devil assured the other actor, “I’ve missed your heat, little kouhai.” He waited just the right amount of time for Tenzo’s wide eyes to draw hooded with desire before Kakashi concluded, much darker, “We’re lucky we get to enjoy you today.”

Smiling at his co-star’s words, Iruka slid his arm into Tenzo’s robe to touch bare skin, holding him in a half-embrace. Nuzzling into his neck, Iruka repeated Kakashi’s point, so soft that Itachi almost couldn’t hear it, which was purposeful. It wasn’t meant for him or his ears. 

“We are so lucky… Thank you.”

It was all the right notes for Tenzo, who was now blushing pink from the praise, looking quite pleased but also delightfully embarrassed. Then, as if they had choreographed it, the three performers glanced towards Itachi at the nearly same moment, waiting on last-second direction. 

There was little to be said, but Itachi did what he always did. 

Be specific and sharp in his vision. 

“Tease him as long as he can handle it – edging, orgasm denial – Hardwood, you can beg, but don’t forget you’re in charge – Sensei, be despicable, but don’t make us hate you – Hound, make him swallow all of it, but do not make him gag, you’re not supposed to be unrestrained with Sensei around.” 

As the three men nodded back at him, settling into their professional roles, Itachi concluded, lifting the camera in his hand and looking at them on the small screen, “Hardwood comes twice: he’s first, then Hound getting done, then Sensei taking him, then he comes with both of you on your knees.” A pause, considering any errors or final thoughts, then, “Any questions?”

As usual, Kakashi made a cheeky response, his smile feline. “No, sir. Now let’s have fun.”

And they did – that much was obvious to Itachi and the camera alike.

Somewhere towards the middle, after Tenzo had already gasped through his first orgasm, and when Iruka was still cruelly teasing him, Tenzo’s wet cock rising against Iruka’s fingertips –

That’s when Itachi realized Gai had walked in the studio. The brawny man was parallel with Itachi, off stage, out of shot: he was fully dressed and observing his three fellow performers. He was absolutely not supposed to come to the set today, as Itachi never filmed any other videos when there was a group scene. Everyone understood that was one of his very few rules: no one was to be on set except those being filmed and the cameraman-director himself. He spared a glance towards the larger man, thinking with some irritation that he’d underestimated the Beast.

But Gai was unexpectedly reserved. He stayed in the corner, observing in complete silence.

He’d have to be dealt with after the scene was over - another thirty minutes from now.

In the meantime, Kakashi was coaxing Tenzo’s head back off the side of the table, tracing the man’s swollen lips, like he was circling the rim of a liquor glass. He was saying improvised lines – something Itachi disliked with other actors – but Kakashi was a guerilla fighter in the bedroom. He stole lines from romance novels and soap operas, but also action movies and historic literature, and happily employed them with a serious glint in his strange eyes. In this case, he was murmuring, “Let me see that tongue…” and, when Tenzo obeyed, blushing irrepressibly, Kakashi stroked it with two long fingers, pushing down deep into the man’s mouth, then whispered, sounding slightly strained, “You talented bitch.”

At the very same time, Iruka was still slowly fucking Tenzo, across on the other side of the table. His cock really did look lovely in this lighting, going in and out of Tenzo at the impossibly relaxed pace that he took during their threesomes. Of all Itachi’s performers, Iruka relished frustrating his partners, developing them into something different by the end of the session. 

In this case, Tenzo had hooked his feet up high on the table, opening himself up to full view. Attempting to stay in position, he moved little in response to being fucked, letting Iruka dig into his hipbones and impale him with that pretty cock. Even after coming once before, Tenzo was already aching for release, his arousal no longer weak but dripping sex on his stomach again. His eyes were glassy, unfocused, but he licked Kakashi’s two fingers with electric energy, closing his lips around them and sucking hard.

It made Kakashi shiver.

Such a nice sight – great on camera.

Hound couldn’t handle Hardwood – that was a known fact among fans. Sure, they were senpai-kouhai off-stage, unknown to the online forums, but the audience had long recognized there was some sort of superior-subordinate relationship between the two actors, and they loved seeing Kakashi fall unfortunate prey to the promising younger entertainer. They never got sick of it.

Certainly the two men didn’t mind being together, either. 

Kakashi pulled his fingers out of Tenzo’s eager mouth – and replaced it with his cock, which Tenzo took like he was starving for it. Only then did Iruka seem to notice that something else was happening to the man that he was so languidly thrusting into, and he responded by snapping his hips forward, causing Tenzo to almost choke on Kakashi’s dick. That was entirely intentional and Tenzo didn’t mind it, because they’d all agreed to get to the brink but not cross it, and Iruka was sinfully efficient in playing with limits, which he yet again showed as he scratched his nails lightly across Tenzo’s cock, still fucking the man, with Kakashi still fucking Tenzo’s mouth.

The man in the middle, being spit-roasted, shook. 

His muscles tensed, his eyelashes feathered against his cheeks, and his jaw loosened as arousal lurched through him. Above him, Kakashi seemed smitten with the sight: he grabbed Tenzo’s head and shifted him down to hang off the table until he could push deeper inside. The look was incredibly good, showing the long line of Tenzo’s bare throat as it flexed, taking Kakashi’s cock. Really, the man was on such bare, beautiful display, his mouth and ass fucked open so expertly, it was no surprise that the audience clamored for more of this, more now, right now, now, now.

Kakashi couldn’t handle it for long. His controlled breathing slipped into panting; his scar looked pained as he held himself back. For most of it, he was staring down obsessively at his kouhai, but, then, at things began to build to insane heights, he looked up at Iruka, who caught his gaze instantly. The two of them exchanged a red-hot furnace-flaming look: the air between them burned, blackened, charred in front of the camera. Without a thing being said, it was so easy to understand that they were both, for a second, thinking of fucking one another, their desperation to reach bliss with Tenzo stirring up stupid fantasies, and Kakashi’s expression fluttered with weakness and want, and he flinched full-body and held Tenzo’s hair with a white-knuckle grip.

But he pulled away halfway through coming. White splattered across Tenzo’s waiting lips, his defined cheek, into his sex-damp brown hair. The man was sweating profusely, his spit shining clear on Kakashi’s cock and across his face. He was a filthy mess, cum-marked, flushed everywhere, but Kakashi saw only things he loved, because he was soon on his knees before he was even fully finished, dragging Tenzo into a twisted kiss, tasting himself, entangling them.

Seeing the change and clearly liking the image of it, Iruka took the opportunity to wrench up Tenzo’s legs, forcing them back up towards his waist, leading them further to the finale. The position worked very well on camera and showed all the delicious, delightful parts of both men. Even as Kakashi kept Tenzo’s upper body crushed in place, forcefully kissing him, Iruka sought out the deepest spots in the man, sinking pitilessly into him, saying endless praise-filled goading, “Yeah, you like that, you needy slut? You’re just sucking me in. Your sweet, sweet ass - I should eat you out after I come in you. You want that, don’t you? Me on my knees?”

That’s what happened only minutes later after Iruka came inside Tenzo.

Real triumph radiated in Tenzo’s sex-buzzed eyes as he pressed both Kakashi and Iruka’s faces into his dark pubic hair, guiding them to lick and suck his cock and balls and thighs. The two men were spent from coming, but they lapped like dogs at the man they’d just fucked into submission. 

Well, obviously not submission – Tenzo reigned supreme in the end.

He had Iruka on his knees with the man’s hands flat on the floor and Kakashi clinging like a wet cloth to his thigh as he chose which one of them he’d use to finish based on their blushing, pleading expressions – and Itachi let it be up to him, whoever suited him at the film’s climax.

It was Kakashi who was suddenly up to his nose in pubic hair, Tenzo’s cock shoved far into his hot wanton mouth, but Iruka’s real, raw disappointment must have inspired Tenzo, because he cast his fingers into Iruka’s long hair, reeled him upwards, roped an arm around him, and kissed him like Iruka was a fair fainting damsel drawn on the front cover of a romance novel. 

Tenzo finished victoriously with a messy money shot on Kakashi’s fascinatingly scarred face.

The video ended about there, with only a few more passing shots of smiling satisfaction on all three actors, and a bit of soft aftercare that was mostly gentle kissing and standing cuddling. 

Itachi glanced over at Gai, expecting to find him hot and bothered after the scene, or at least interested in the three men after their long impressive performance. 

But Gai was only looking back at him, one dark brow raised in question.

Saying his congratulations and thank-you quickly, leaving his three performers to clean-up and to their actual genuine aftercare, Itachi retreated to his office to upload the camera footage. 

It was to flee the Beast.

He could handle Kakashi, Iruka, Tenzo. But Gai…

Itachi felt the heavy weight of a stare and rose his weary, wary eyes to see the very man silhouetted in his office door, enormous, taking up the whole frame. He dismissed growing internal tension, maintained neutrality, and welcomed his actor, pretending to be unaffected, “Good morning, Gai. How can I help you?”

He was not prepared for Gai to step inside his office – and then close the door behind him.

Of course Itachi could defend himself, he wasn’t afraid of Gai or anyone else, but the man’s intensity was so severe that he felt stricken and stuck in place. He really couldn’t understand it. What Gai wanted. Why Gai kept looking at him. Why he wasn’t as interested in the other men.

The huge man stopped short of Itachi’s desk and quirked his black brows high.

Then Gai declared in big booming question, “Why are you blushing when you look at me lately?”

Itachi stared at him, not understanding. His eyes hurt from so much gazing through the camera. He was bone-tired, insomnia his only companion in bed. He could not grasp what Gai meant. 

He could see the outrageous man inspecting his face – Gai was like that, blunt, brutal, bare. There were no other layers to the Beast, just bright blinding bewildering enthusiasm. Even now, in this damnably confusing situation, Gai was clearly not playing a game. He was trying to find an answer with single-minded, single-track devotion. He came around the side of the desk, causing Itachi to roll his chair away and back into the wall, but then Gai stayed there, intimidating, resting some of his weight on the poor furniture, which creaked weakly in protest.

“Do you know you’re doing it?” he asked, tone quieter, but words at the same intensity level.

When Itachi didn’t immediately respond, too disturbed by the accusation, Gai ran a calloused fingertip across his own broad cheeks, starting on the right side, going over his nose, then ending over on the far left. “Right here,” Gai explained simply. “You’ve never blushed until recently.” 

His massive hand spread across Itachi’s desk, taking up ridiculous space. He stared, contemplative but overly invested, at what Itachi hoped was still an unreadable expression. 

Then he said something that made Itachi tremble inside… deep inside.

“I thought it was one of the other guys, but I saw it today. You only blush when I’m in a scene.”

Itachi could feel his thin chest rise and fall at the allegation: he really had no clue what Gai had seen all those times, but he couldn’t deny the bourgeoning bits of truth to the theory. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a partner… it had to be years now… back in film school. 

Oh, it was with his film school partner.

Kisame.

He and Gai had the same huge height, thick cords of muscle, intense dark eyes…

Mortification was not his norm, but he felt it now. Unbelievably, he’d been hunting his last partner when filming one of his star performers, realizing unconsciously the man fit the same physique, and, all this time, Itachi must have been imagining – wanting – fantasizing about -

When he looked up at Gai now, Itachi knew what his expression appeared like to the other man. He could feel it. His tired eyes turning over into bedroom eyes. His teeth biting hopefully at his bottom lip. His shoulders softening, his body angling expectantly towards his star actor.

For all his dumb dazzling fireworks on stage, Gai cleverly recognized what was happening.

Bizarrely, he knew it before Itachi did.

Wonderfully, suddenly Gai lifted him out of the chair and dropped him on the desk, and Itachi understood he was swooning like a weak little thing, but he really couldn’t stop to care. Instantly, the actor was sucking on his neck, his lips soft, but his intent violent, wanting to leave a mark. The effect was absurd, heat dropping right down to Itachi’s groin. He squirmed under Gai’s gigantic arms, the pronounced muscles of Gai’s biceps showing off gloriously under his shirt. Soon he was gripping those, and his mouth opened in a gasp as Gai laughed against his throat.

“You like my body, boss?” he asked rhetorically, but then Gai licked an obscenely wide line up Itachi’s slender neck and declared with astonishing honesty, “I like your vision. Your eyes.”

They both moved at that point. They looked directly at each other, only inches away.

Itachi felt flustered, a rarity for him, but he was alone in that. In contrast, Gai looked like an outright predator: hungry black eyes, focused expression, and a weaponized smile. It was both striking and disarming, seeing all that directed at him. Itachi blinked a few times, realizing he wanted to retreat from the man, one of his own performers, one he’d known for a few years now.

“You do?” Itachi heard himself ask aloud. He was caught so off-guard by Gai… it seemed like the man was designed to exploit his weaknesses. It was as if Gai knew that all too well.

“Yes,” Gai admitted without hesitation. His voice didn’t shake; he sounded in complete control.

While still kissing his neck, he arranged them so Itachi was straddling the thick of his thigh, letting him use the friction and rut as much as he wanted. Surprisingly, so surprisingly, Itachi was doing just that, forcing his clothed arousal against those muscles, and he could literally hear his breathless want of the other man. He wondered how he looked, but Gai didn’t seem to care at all, because the hulking masculine creature swiftly shimmied off Itachi’s pants then his boxers and flung him backwards and gripped his knees and opened him wide and then was licking around his hole and then licking inside him with supernatural speed and impossible strength.

Itachi could hear a whine – and he feared it was him – but he also was tearing out Gai’s hair, the black strands caught in his shaking fists. His black leather designer shoes dug into Gai’s back as he scrambled for more contact between them. As he shuddered on his desk, he realized he’d closed his eyes, and he opened them, only to discover Gai hotly staring at him, replacing his tongue with two of his fingers that very instant. It should have been embarrassing, being so vulnerable, spread out on his desk like one of his actors, but the Beast only reveled in it, thrusting his thick fingers into him with the primitive power that earned him his stage name.

Itachi threw back his head and kept his legs open as best he could, but he soon found himself forcing Gai’s head upwards towards his stiff cock. Gai laughed, a boisterous loud sound, but he got the unspoken message, and he swallowed down Itachi’s cock like his mouth was made for it. All that practice on screen meant Gai was exceptional at multitasking: he sucked cock and fucked Itachi open with his fingers, adding a third at just the right moment, scissoring him open.

It was a damn good thing Itachi liked the burn of being filled, because Gai’s fingers were thick, and he hadn’t used any lube, just his spit, even if it had been a lot of it, perhaps too much. For all the agonizing excellence of pain-pleasure, Itachi could feel spit dripping down his thighs. Even more slick drool slipped off his cock as Gai’s head kept bobbing all the way from base to tip. 

“Boss,” Gai said suddenly, sounding out of breath, his voice cracking, “Can I fuck you?”

Itachi could only nod, but it was a vigorous nod, like one he’d give silently for film direction.

Gai responded as he always did on set.

Perfectly.

He lined up his cock and sunk in slow, holding up Itachi’s legs high in the air. The subsequent shudder that dragged through both of them loosened everything within Itachi, made him drunk. Years of watching this very man fuck the life out of other men – and now he was under him – and, fuck, Maito Gai was the Beast in more than name - he was a beast in size, girth, length - he was outright bestial when fucking another person – he was reducing Itachi to a meek little creature meant to be devoured alive, squirming and writhing and panting and - yes - even screaming.

It was alarming to realize he’d just made such a loud sound, but Gai laughed, overjoyed, and he yanked Itachi up by one arm, and then they were up against the wall, Itachi pressed and pounded by Gai’s weight and strength and size and scent and sex. His cinematographic mind chirped he’d just seen this scene – it was between Gai and Tenzo several weeks ago – and Itachi fully blushed.

It had been the third time when Gai had noticed him blushing… the third time Itachi watched Gai in a sweaty desperate mess, when Itachi was daydreaming about getting fucked by him…

On cue, Gai was in his ear, chuckling, but panting, too, “Did you want me to do you this way?”

Once again, Itachi nodded, completely silent, unable to say it aloud. But Gai didn’t seem to mind, not whatsoever, because he took to fucking Itachi against the wall in a way he certainly did not do with Tenzo, the opposite of all that romance and eye contact and slow tender kissing. 

This was crazy, mad, rushed sex – all passion – Itachi moaning – Gai groaning – their bodies slapping together with each deep thrust of Gai up into him, some of it sweaty skin smacking, some of it muffled by all the clothes they were still wearing in their sudden sexual escapade. 

For one mind-numbed second, as Itachi tripped into the bliss of being so thoroughly split open, feeling like Gai’s cock was right up in his stomach and shoving against his sternum, Itachi dizzily looked over at the man whose face was currently crushed against his bitten, bruised neck.

Sensing the shift, Gai glanced up at him, his dark eyes burning with youth and delirium. 

Itachi moved first this time and kissed the man who was fucking him so deep he could taste cock.

It was mean, forceful kissing – cruel on their mouths – breaking sensitive skin – teeth clacking together – tongues penetrating like they were fighting-fucking each other – but Itachi could feel himself stealing Gai’s breath from him, whipping the man further into frenzy, creating a crazy dangerous dream for them to deal with.

Something about Itachi kissing him – that was just enough to stir Gai wild – because the man used Itachi’s body weight against him and let him sink even more down Gai’s thick cock, making Itachi stumble his head backwards and moan as his body shuddered in disbelief at the sensation of being opened up and speared so far and by such a huge hot fine thing. 

“Open your eyes, let me see your eyes,” Gai begged out of nowhere, making Itachi realize he’d squeezed them shut again. When he refocused on the other man, he noticed only then that Gai was definitely on the cliffside edge of coming, but he was holding off, wanting to see Itachi.

It would have been impossible not to come from the sheer satisfaction of someone finding him that attractive, his tired-as-fuck eyes that appealing, plus being fucked so crazy deep and strong.

Gai came nearly at the same time with a groan so loud that it shook the photographs on Itachi’s walls.

His actor was too much of a gentleman to let them both collapse on the ground; Itachi found himself deposited on the desk again, his nerve endings sparking happy and giddy at such explosive sex. Absentmindedly, he watched as Gai tipped over, finding the back wall of the office, and then slid down to the carpet, his pants nearly tripping him into falling over entirely. They both sat there for a while, working to catch their breaths, as the air conditioning carelessly cooled the hot sweat and sweet cum everywhere on them and the wall and the desk and the floor. 

Eventually, Itachi studied his star performer, appraising him anew. 

Gai spotted the change, perceptive as he was, but said nothing, this time waiting patiently.

Knowing full well he looked like a sex-drenched slut, Itachi arched his back, resting his hands behind him on his disordered desk, and suggested, idle but intrigued, “We should try that position you did with Kakashi – the Pearly Gates.” When Gai’s dark brows lifted, and a broad smile curved over his bitten lips, Itachi felt comfortable enough to add, dangerously pleased, “Maybe we could film it this time – just for a private viewing, of course.”

Flashing an award-winning grin, Gai ran a hand through his sweat-slick black hair and eagerly agreed with blinding enthusiasm, “Of course, boss. Anytime. Whatever you want, we’ll do it.”

Of course he felt something while surrounded by sex.

Specifically, he wanted to get fucked by Maito Gai, the Beast.

After all, it would make for a good time – and great video.


End file.
